


Trouble in mind, trouble in soul

by asuralucier



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Chocolate, Dark Humor, Gen, Loneliness, Missing Scene, Nightmares and Hallucinations?, Post Episode 35 “Malice”, Shinigami Shenanigans, Trick or Treat: Trick, frienemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier
Summary: After Mello’s death, Near receives a visitor.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Trouble in mind, trouble in soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“You fucking let me die, you son of a bitch.” 

Near was the only member of his retinue not licensed to carry a firearm. To rectify this, Rester had insisted on taking him once to a firing range in D.C., but then had given up on the endeavor after only an hour. Near was happy enough about this, because, as he reminded Rester on the way back to their hotel, he liked to remain a pacifist where possible. 

But now, Near felt disproportionately sleepy, given that it was only the afternoon, and he wished he had a gun. Either that, or the wherewithal to throw a punch. 

“Well? Anything to say for yourself?” 

Near rubbed at his eyes, as if to rid himself of the extraordinary, impossible vision in front of him. And yet, in his short tenure as L’s true successor, Near had to learn quickly that there were things beyond even the grasp of logic. “...Did you come back just to tell me that? In fact, if you’d bothered to talk to me, I could have told you that was a terrible idea, kidnapping Takeda Kiyomi.”

The Mello-shaped… _thing_ that had parked itself on Near’s sofa stretched itself out like an unnatural bony cat with feathers stuck in him at every angle like he was some kind of hedgehog who’d dove indiscriminately into a can of dark paint. His wings - at least, Near thought they were wings, dragged onto the floor, leaving a black mark on the carpet. 

It said, “Bullshit you would have told me that.” 

Near shrugged. “Maybe you’re right. But you didn’t ask.” 

Every time Mello spoke, his teeth clacked in a horrible way and Near could see all the melded muscles of his jaw working with every syllable. The door jamb dug insistently into his spine, and the pain assured him that there was no escaping from this nightmare by waking up. 

Near thought about calling for Rester. Rester, who was probably still nearby even though Near had said he’d wanted to be alone. He so rarely wanted to be alone but it...felt appropriate, seeing as how both Mello and Matt were - gone. It somehow felt inappropriate and even a bit cruel to think of them as dead. 

“I touched the real Death Note when Gevanni showed it to me,” Near said, thinking out loud now with his eyes tightly closed. “Is that why I’m seeing you, now? Are you a shinigami? Is Matt with you?” 

“Maybe. Or maybe I’m just a figment of your imagination. Do you have one? Or is that too much for you to handle?” Mello got up from the sofa, his motions jerky and fluid at the same time. He approached Near, but stopped short of touching him.

Which meant Near could breathe again. The air was thick and dark, like the place needed a good vacuum. 

“Anyway, I don’t know where Matt is. We certainly weren’t lining up to go to hell. Know what I mean?” 

Near opened his mouth and closed it. Finally, he said, “Do you still eat chocolate?” 

Now it was Mello’s turn to shrug. “I don’t know. Doubt it’s gonna kill me.” He laughed.

Near laughed too. It was an odd sound that wormed its way out of his vocal chords, more or less without his permission. He went to the cabinet and fetched a bar of chocolate wrapped in shiny red paper. Near handed it over to Mello first, who tore apart the wrapping with his splindly sharp fingers. 

“You hate chocolate,” said Mello, chewing. 

“I _dislike_ chocolate. Hating anything takes too much work.” 

“Always knew you were a lazy asshole.” Mello brandished the chocolate bar in Near’s direction like he was pointing a gun at him. “Have some.” 

Near broke off a piece from the other end. The sweetness twisted on his tongue and became bitter. But then he managed to swallow. 

“Maybe we should have worked together, Mello. I’m sorry that you’re dead.” Mello was always honest with him, even if his honesty ate constantly at Near like an orifice leaking acid. 

Mello ate more chocolate and said nothing. 

When Near woke up, sprawled on the sofa, he had a crick in his neck, a dark spiky feather stuck in his hair, and the taste of bitter chocolate was in his mouth. 

Today was January 28th. And Near was alone.


End file.
